bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth G
|place = 9/16 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 24 |season2 = 20 |image2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 14/22 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 18 }} is a contestant on the online community game & ! Elizabeth entered Comoros with a strong social game, staying out of trouble until the merge. Her loyalty was ultimately her downfall however, when her much more villainous allies turned against her for their personal gain. She then returned for Heroes Vs. Villains, where she was coincidentally put on the same tribe as her real life friend, Andreas. Elizabeth was able to cultivate strong loyalty once again, but her allies booted her in the second swap when they no longer needed her. She is fondly remembered for defending the enemy fort during a posting tribe, as well as an epic tribe rap made on SoundCloud for a challenge. Survivor: Comoros Bio Name (Age): Elizabeth (20) Timezone: NST Hometown: St. John's, Canada What always gets on your nerves?: People who are bossy and rude! It doesn't cost you anything to treat others with kindness and consideration. What is your personal claim to fame?: I have pretty great hair tbh What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): I'm a big fan of Mad Men and Breaking Bad! What was the last injury you've survived?: I fell out of a car's trunk. Not my most graceful moment and it left me with a GIANT bruise on my leg. Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: CP4. I'd describe myself as; passionate, positive, and confident What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I'm pretty new to the ORG community, people might underestimate me because of my inexperience. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Elizabeth (20) Tribe: Hina (Heroes) Current Residence: St. John's, Canada Personal Claim To Fame: One time I dabbed while giving a TED talk #Cringe Inspiration in Life: Louis Riel Pet Peeves: People who are bossy and rude! It doesn't cost you anything to treat others with kindness and consideration. Previous Finishes: Bang A Rang Season 19: 9/16 Favorite Past Moment: Probably staying up until 3am for endurance posting during my first challenge ever lmao Previous Survivor player you respect most: Probably Christian Hubicki from Survivor: David vs. Goliath. I'm a big fan of underdogs and even though he was under-estimated from the very beginning, he proved himself to be a smart, resourceful, and skilled player Previous Survivor player you respect least: This is kind of a non-answer, but anyone who's intentionally malicious of deceitful for no good reason isn't a player that I respect. I never root for villains... Why did you come back?: I came back because I had a lot of fun playing on my season! I also think that I could have gone farther in the game if I had made some different moves so this is a chance to redeem myself. Voting History Trivia